


Two Views of a Wreckage

by bardsley



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Two separate stories in which Ariel is forced to serve his master.





	1. A Lie Is a Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reine_des_corbeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reine_des_corbeaux/gifts).

Those Spirits who tread soft upon the clouds and dance within the flames were never meant by mortals to be bound to earth and earthly desires. Ariel, a delicate spirit, had twice the misfortune of being so restrained. Twice, the mortals who by their dark art held the airy Creature in their thrall became themselves captives to their lusts.

The first was the blue-eyed witch of Argier who was called Sycorax. In hunger for what she misperceived as the immortal being’s mortal body, she called upon Ariel to commit acts of carnal sin. The bodiless Spirit balked at caressing her human body with his inhuman touch. Sycorax showed herself to be yet more inhuman.

For his refusal, Sycorax called upon Spirits of a darker and more malignant hue. They swirled around bright Ariel and overpowered him as dark clouds might overpower even the most radiant star. Ariel was bound into a cloven pine. For twelve long winters did Ariel remain. He howled his torment. The sound was colder and crueler than the north wind. The hearts of all that crawled and slithered and scampered on that enchanted island trembled to hear it.

Yet humans are not bound by the simple conscience of nature. For so long as Sycorax walked along the island’s sands it was to her heart nothing more than sweet music. When the day came that the old witch could walk no more and was to die, she smiled at the thought that with her end so ended any chance of Ariel finding his freedom.

Within the withered tree, Ariel felt her die. His anguished cries only shook the earth more mightily.

So it was when Prospero found him. Prospero was himself of noble birth. But to this enchanted island he had been most ignobly consigned. He thought himself a scholar and a gentleman. Scholar he was for he knew enough of magic to free Ariel from the tree. But gentle the old Prospero proved not to be.

Before Prospero freed Ariel from the pine, Prospero wished to extract a vow of service from Ariel. While Ariel had cried for freedom for twelve years, he was loathe to trade one prison for another. The prison of his word once given was not less terrible than the prison of the tree.

So Prospero promised to only keep Ariel bound to his service for one cycle of the sun. A year in a man’s service seemed to Ariel a fate better than eternity within the tree. Ariel gave his vow to serve Prospero in all that the man desired.

When Prospero first had sight of Ariel, it was as if strange magic worked itself upon him. Prospero found the Spirit’s body lithe and lovely. It was not so much that Ariel was irresistible as that he was so beautiful that Prospero did not wish to resist.

Among his many demands, Prospero asked of Ariel base things not unlike what the old witch demanded. So recently freed from his prison, Ariel could not again make himself abjure what was asked of him. Yet when he gave in to his master's lusts, no matter how plain the pleasure Prospero took in the moment, Prospero seemed in misery later.

Ariel thought mortals to be queer and contrary things. But had yet to learn about their inconstancy. A year went by wherein Ariel served Prospero ever-faithfully, upon the land, air, sea and also within his master's bed. When the year was done, Ariel learned how much less binding were human promises.

Prospero’s praise turned to accusations of ingratitude. Prospero reminded Ariel of the prison in which he found Ariel. The old man seemed not to think about the prison in which Ariel remained. So, the old magician swore to keep Ariel not for longer than one more year.

So it was man and Spirit passed every year until the time of the tempest.


	2. And Maketh Lie

**I. **

Ariel shivered involuntarily. He could feel the heat of Prospero's breath in the summons. Fire licked at Ariel’s skin. Before the man came, that never happened. Before Prospero, nothing had happened to or with Ariel’s body that had not been his exact intention. Ariel smiled ruefully. He flew to answer his master’s summons. 

At this time of night, the girl was asleep. Prospero never called for Ariel when she was near. Ariel stood before Prospero but did not greet him. Ariel knew why he had been summoned. It was not to speak. Ariel also knew not to touch Prospero first. 

**II. **

What they did—what his master made him do—might be bearable if Prospero did not hate it. During, Prospero clawed at Ariel. Clung to him. Prospero buried his cock so deep in Ariel it was as if Prospero were trying to make a new home inside him. The heat of those moments might have been worth the indignity of Ariel’s immaculate flesh yielding to carnal desires. But they were not worth this. They were not worth The Before and The After. Not when Prospero’s bright, intelligent eyes looked at Ariel like a starved, beaten dog looks at a bone. 

**III. **

Ariel knew some of his immortal kindred cursed mortals as fools. But Prospero was no fool. So what was this? Prospero hesitated long enough that Ariel wondered if this time, Prospero might resist. 

When Prospero reached for him, his hand did not tremble. 

Later, when Prospero’s hot, wet mouth was fastened to Ariel’s neck they would both tremble together—like lovers, yes. But also like two frightened men. They both knew the more they gave themselves to desire the more it seemed to take. Ariel wondered what would be left of either of them when (if) Prospero finally freed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting challenge. I had trouble grasping it. I hope at least one of the stories is satisfying.


End file.
